The present invention concerns an overhead leveling apparatus for loading and leveling flowable metal chip scrap in a roll-off shipping container, the leveling apparatus being configured to facilitate removal and replacement of the container, particularly when the container is lifted and rolled onto a transport vehicle as part of removing the container.
Flowable metal chip scrap, such as fine metal chips, broken chips and short shavings from machining and metal working operations, is commonly collected and loaded into containers for shipment to recycling centers. A problem is that the metal chip scrap is difficult to handle because it piles up in heaps and mounds. This results in containers that are only partially filled.
Chip leveling screw apparatus have been used in the past to distribute metal chips along a length of open-topped highway trailers. In these apparatus, a screw housing is provided having an open bottom so that as the chip mound builds in the trailer, the top of the mound is naturally pushed forward by the bottom of the screw. This arrangement allows for complete unattended filling of the trailer. The aforementioned leveling screw works well as long as the container being loaded can be removed in a fashion so as not to collide or interfere with the chip leveling screw. Since a conventional highway trailer may be removed essentially parallel to the distribution screw, there is no interference. However, where a roll-off type container is used, there is interference because the roll-off container is loaded by lifting and raising the container along an incline onto a truck adapted to carry it.
Another problem with roll-off containers is that the roll-off containers necessarily have an open top for receiving metal chip scrap dumped into the container. The roll-off container may set in the loading area for significant periods of time. This frequently results in a problem of accumulating rainwater or snow within the container. This creates problems by washing off retained cutting fluids and in some instances, such as in colder climates, the chips and metal chip scrap freeze within the container making it difficult to empty. Nonetheless, buildings to house the roll-off containers during loading are expensive and can become very messy over time.
Accordingly, a scrap handling apparatus is desired solving the aforementioned problems, but that also further has the aforementioned advantages.